Both motors and generators have been known to use axial-based rotor and stator configurations, which can experience several phenomena during operation. For example, conventional axial motor and generator structures can experience losses, such as eddy current losses or hysteresis losses. Hysteresis loss is the energy required to magnetize and demagnetize magnetic material constituting parts of a motor or generator, whereby hysteresis losses increase as the amount of material increases. An example of a part of a motor that experiences hysteresis losses is “back iron.” In some traditional motor designs, such as in some conventional outer rotor configurations for radial motors, stators and their windings typically are located within a region having a smaller diameter about the shaft than the rotor. In some instances, a stator and the windings are located concentrically within a rotor. With the windings located within the interior of at least some conventional outer rotor configurations, heat transfer is generally hindered when the windings are energized. Therefore, resources are needed to ensure sufficient heat dissipation from the stators and their windings.
While traditional motor and generator structures are functional, they have several drawbacks in their implementation. It is desirable to provide improved techniques and structures that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with traditional motors and generators.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that in the specification most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.